Energy Sword
The Type-1 Energy Weapon/Sword, commonly known as the Energy Sword, is a close-quarters weapon of the Covenant Empire, for exclusive use of the Sangheili. In Halo: Combat Evolved and pre-Halo SPV3.2, the Energy Sword could never be wielded by the player, being one of the few weapons in the game to be completely unavailable for player use. As of the SPV3 2019 update, though still generally unobtainable, the Energy Sword is available for players to use in 2 exclusive missions, where it is featured as an armor ability. Overview & Background The Energy Sword is the signature weapon of the Sangheili, and has been their weapon of nobility since its creation during one of their Ages of Discovery. Viewed as a holy weapon, the Sangheili pride themselves on their skills with it. They believe that it is better for a Sangheili to fall on his sword as an act to redeem his honor. The Sangheili are also very strict on who can be trained in the art of swordsmanship - only aristocrats are permitted to wield Energy Swords, and sword wielders are no longer eligible for marriage. Breeding with any female they choose is permitted, married or otherwise, to ensure successful transmission of "swordsman" genes. In service to the Covenant, Sangheili of a high or important rank are permitted to wield this weapon - lower ranks are not permitted to wield the sword because of its high status. In the Covenant, Sangheili Ultras, Sangheili Zealots, Special Operations Sangheili, Ossoona Sangheili, and Sangheili Honor Guardsman are permitted to use Energy Swords. Gameplay Information For John-117 and May-017, the Energy Sword is unavailable for use in-game, only being used mainly by enemy Elites. One hit from the weapon is an instant kill, even on Normal difficulty. It is so powerful that it can even destroy vehicles without much effort. A enemy Elite wielding and Energy Sword is a grave threat to the players allies, since they can potentially wipeout Marine and ODST support in a matter of seconds. The only saving grace when faced with a Energy Sword wielding Elite is that it cannot be used at range, it is purely a close combat weapon. The sword is notorious for being very difficult to avoid, exacerbated by the fact that it is usually used by tough Elites, particularly the Zealots, Honor Guards and Spec-Ops Elites. Sword wielding Stealth Elites are more deadly in SPV3 than Combat Evolved since the glow of their Energy Swords can no longer be seen. The only telltale sign is the particles of energy from the sword that fall to the floor, but this can be hard to spot without a scope weapon. Elite Ultra's also possess Energy Swords; when their shields are knocked out, they will roar in a fit of rage and draw their sacred blade. It's possible to have Elite Zealots put their swords away; after bringing their shields down, they have a chance of switching their weapon to a Void's Tear, though this doesn't always happen. Unlike Combat Evolved, the Flood now have access to the Energy Sword as well. Though they are not often found, infected sword Elites are encountered in the mod with the sword still active, and it is just as powerful as it normally is. Honor Guard Flood with Energy Swords are a semi rare enemy that can emerge from Flood pods. Infection forms can also infect living Elites with Energy Swords, though this is not too likely to occur. Upon the defeat of an enemy wielding an Energy Sword, the weapon disintergrates and can never be retrieved. As Thel 'Vadamee, however, the Energy Sword is available for players to use. Exclusively in the missions The Commander and The Commander: Evolved, where Thel is the player character, the sword is featured as an armor ability, like VISR and SPRINT, rather than a weapon that can be picked up from the field like in other games. Because of this, the player has access to 2 weapons and the Energy Sword, since the sword does not fill a weapon slot. Unlike the official Halo titles campaign's, the sword has unlimited ammo but can only be used for a short time until it disintergrates and needs to recharge, roughly 15 seconds of use and around 30 seconds recharge time. The sword is activated by pressing the torch/armor ability button and can be disengaged at anytime using the fire or grenade button. It can only be ignited at full charge. To attack with the sword, the melee button must be used. To further balance the weapon, the lunge ability featured in games like Halo 2 has been removed. It is available from the start of either mission and even serves as a torch for dark areas. Like when used by enemy Elites, it is an instant kill weapon, no matter what shielding the enemy is equipped with. The only exceptions to this are Hunters, who can still be killed instantly if struck in the back, and Brute Chieftain Lapidus, an enemy character encountered in both missions who wears custom power armor. In The Commander: Evolved, the Energy Sword is the only means of breaking through Lapidus's shields, though he can still survive numerous strikes from the sword even with his shields down, since he is fought as a boss type enemy. Advantages * Kills all normal enemies is a single slash, no matter the shielding. * Never runs out of ammo. * Can be used in quick succession. * Can be used as a light. Disadvantages * Can only be used for a short time before it needs to recharge. * Can only be used at close range. * Lunge ability from other games is absent. * Can only hit one enemy at a time. * Is an instant kill when used against the player, and is difficult to dodge. Developer Information TBA Trivia * The blue Sangheili Minors and red Sangheili Majors are the only Elites that can't use Energy Swords. * Despite the Energy Sword only having a short usage time for players in The Commander and The Commander: Evolved, all enemies that use it, even Flood, can seemingly have the weapon drawn indefinitely. * For SPV3, the first possible enemy players can encounter is a sword wielding Elite Zealot. The Elite appears at the first blast doors from the cryo bay on the Pillar of Autumn and, if unlucky, can run through the doors before they close. This immediately puts players in a near-unsurvivable situation, since the player is still unarmed at this point and the Energy Sword will kill the Master Chief and the Marine and crewmen allies in a single blow as normal. The only way to survive the encounter, if it occurs, is if the Marines and auto turret kill the Elite or force it to retreat back through the blast doors. If the former happens, players have a chance to acquire a Void's Tear before Jacob Keyes gives you the pistol. * In the Lumoria mini campaign, the image in the menu for the final mission, Fight For The Future, shows May-017 holding an Energy Sword. Despite this, the weapon is unobtainable in the campaign. She only uses the sword in the ending cutscenes. * Statistically, the Energy Sword is possibly the most powerful weapon in SPV3, even when compared with heavy weapons like the Rocket Launcher. Unlike the Rocket Launcher, the Energy Sword is a guaranteed kill no matter what it hits (apart from the above mentioned exceptions), even vehicles like the Wraith (only when used against the player). The only things that are as powerful as the sword, not counting headshots, are Plasma Grenade and Needle Grenade sticks, assassinations and Needler dentonations. * On Noble difficulty, during the campaign's opening cutscene where the UNSC soldiers are rallying and preparing to fight the Covenant, a Marine is shown guiding a Pelican dropship into a docking bay with 2 Energy Swords instead of light batons. Gallery TBA Category:Covenant Infantry Weapons Category:Unusable Weapons